


Requiem Shared by Two

by basahin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, leia would not do this on her own, medals for rogue, there is no fixing it, where is the celebration for rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basahin/pseuds/basahin
Summary: A few flashes on Leia Organa that lead us to Rogue-less celebration at the end of New Hope. They should have been mentioned! No, we don't care that Lucas did not know about Rogue when filming NH!





	

She is seven when she asks.  
„Why don't we honor our heroes?”  
Bail Organa freezes, and so does his face, into expression which Silya calls senatorial mask.  
„What do you mean, dear?”  
Leia bites her lip and immediately stops as she sees raised eyebrows of the tutoress.  
„Yesterday you were handing medals,” she speaks slowly, thoughtfully. ”There was a parade, music and a lot of people. And today we're going to a funeral. And it is quiet. Although these people whose funeral it is deserved medals as well. And the parade.”  
Senator's eyes flash when he is trying to come up with an answer without using the word propaganda. He opens his mouth, but Shessaun is quicker.  
“Remember how I told you that everything is politics?,” she asks. Princess nods. “What do you think your father wants when he is appearing on such parades?”  
“To show that we won?”  
“That too,” Silya nods. “To show that we can win. To gather people around the idea, around a purpose. It does not have to be a parade, you know. When the Chancellor did not allow an investigation after the death of Senator Amidala, it also moved people. Padme was loved, she died in shady circumstances, and the Chancellor was involved. It was enough to create a bit of political resistance around her death. Do you understand?”  
“So it depends? What kind of funeral, and what kind of parade?”  
“Yes, dear,” says Senator Organa. “It depends.”

***

She is seventeen when she is considering. She is a hostage on Kashyyk with her every step being watched. And she keeps working on a plan.  
“Unfortunate victim in a Wookiee uprising,” Sturn hisses, he senses a trick, but cannot be sure. “I see what you are doing, Your Majesty. Keep doing it, and your father will not see you alive.”  
Leia is wondering.  
Everything is politics.  
Nobody would believe that Wookiees hurt the Princess of Alderaan. Could she be the name on the lips of attacking rebels? Would her death give them purpose, an idea? Would her funeral and her father's speech drag more systems into the resistance?  
She decides against it.  
First, she has to become a senator. Later - the face of the Rebellion.  
It happens, but the other way round. She is on Kashyyk, again on Kashyyk, when she witnesses the forging of the Alliance. Later she sits in Senate when her father is declared an enemy of the Empire.  
She remembers how carefully the video from the night of transformation of the Republic was viewed. How it was whispered that words about dying liberty cost Amidala her life.  
Leia Organa keeps the senatorial mask on her face. Legacy of her father.

***

She is twenty when she screams. Mon Mothma is, as usual, unmoved.  
“This is our first big victory as the Alliance,” says the senator, and her voice is the same, although there should be Jedha, Scarif, Alderaan sounding in it. “It is a new time. New times need new heroes.”  
“They were volunteers!”  
“We are all volunteers.”  
Leia wonders were they ever.  
“No survivors,” she repeats after the report. “None of the Rogues survived, thanks to them we have this first great victory to celebrate, and I have to smile and hand medals to those who arrived by chance and at the very last minute?!”  
“Yes.”  
She remembers Tantive IV shaking as they were escaping the damaged ship. Pillar of fire on Scarif.  
“I want to celebrate Rogue as well.”  
“No.”  
“If I died there...,” she begins.  
“Death of a symbol is different from the death of a soldier.” For Mon Mothma saying something obvious is as close as she ever gets to showing her irritation.  
It is better for those who die in large numbers to die as namelessly as possible, Leia finishes in her head.  
Everything is politics.  
Before she leaves to honor the heroes, in front of a mirror she practices a properly beaming smile.


End file.
